Windows
by GlassSmile
Summary: Romano just sat there staring at the wall, the floor, anything other than Feliciano and that damn potatao bastard's sympathetic eyes. Rated T for language.


Hey guys so I finally decided to actually write a fic and stop just lurking around. THis fiction was based off of a beautiful image that I found on tumblr. I will figure out how to add a link to it so you guys can see it.

OH and I do not own anything :)

* * *

Romano just sat there staring at the wall, the floor, anything other than Feliciano and that damn potatao bastard's sympathetic eyes. He could hardly hear his brothers next words his mind was so overtaken by shock.

" I am really sorry Romano," Romano turned his head fighting away tears. There was no way in hell that he was going to cry in front of his idiot brother or the potato bastard. Instead his grief and hurt turned to anger just like it always does.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! I DO NOT NEED YOUR DAMN SYMPATHY THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT THE FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD COULD UPSET ME AND YOU ARE AN IDIOT TO THINK OTHERWISE." Romano screamed at his brother who backed away, shrinking against Ludwig's chest, where he started to cry his thin frame wracked by the gently took his arm and led him to the door never looking up at Romano. He softly murmured words of comfort to Feliciano as he pulled him to the door.

When the heavy oak door closed behind them Lovino fell to his knees staring stonily at the wall. Pain ripped through his chest, he promised that he would never leave. Lovino knew deep down that it was a stupid promise that death could easily break, and so it had. Antonio was gone and he was not coming back. Lovino closed his eyes sucking in a deep ragged breath, damn tomato bastard I need you, don't leave me here alone. He already had left him though and before he left Romano never got to tell him how he really felt. A deep pain shot through him again. He is gone and Romano did nothing but push him away.

Romano stood up looking around the living room once filled with warmth and life but now only held nostalgic memories, that flashed through his head like shards of glass.

_"Hey Romano," Antonio asked turning to face him."Dont you think we should repaint this wall."_

_"Why the hell do you think that?" Romano snapped scowling _

_"Well I was just thinking that we should change it," Spain looked at the wall thoughtfully before smiling widely."I know! We could paint this wall tomato red since it is such a beautiful color and_―"

_"You idiot," Romano said walking towards him repressing a grin.(Wha__t dammit! it is not my fault the tomato bastards goofy grin is so contagious). Romano reached up swiping dirt from under Antonio's eye. "You can't even keep your face clean." Antonio just stared at him in shock. Romano froze, realizing what he just did. He pushed Antonio away roughly his face turning bright red. _

_"Oh Lovi your face looks like a tomato " Antonio said reaching forward poking Romano in the cheek. _

Lovino smiled at the memory gently touching the red paint of the wall. They en He turned around. He had to get out of the house take a walk. Maybe that will ease this dead weight inside of his chest. Lovino walked over to the his room opening the door and grabbing his jacket

_Romano snuck timidly down the hall squeaking every time the thunder boomed. (Don't even suggest I was fucking scared!). He stopped in front of the guest bedroom where Antonio slept. (Well where I forced him to sleep the bastard wanted to sleep with me.) He pushed open the door tentatively.  
"Antonio?"He asked softly tho the black space in front of him.  
"Lovi? What's wrong?" Antonio muttered sleepily_

_"The thunder, gave me a nightmare and I can't sleep" He replied jumping with a soft yelp when the next thunder clash. Romano heard a deep chuckle. _

_"Come here Lovi you can sleep with me." Romano walked forward slowly careful not to trip over anything. He slipped into the bed next to Antonio burying his face into his chest. Antonio wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer, then rubbing gentle circles on his back.  
"It's ok Lovi nothing can hurt you now, your safe"  
"My names not Lovi bastard." Romano muttered before slipping into a deep sleep._

Romano stared at the bed swallowing tears. There was nothing left of him only memories. Romano turned walking out of the room and out of the house into the cool air.

THe first thing that Romano noticed was the sky's returned to gray. It was so sunny earlier not anymore. Romano looked back down at the ground and started walking. He had no idea where he was going he just had to get out. Before he knew it he found himself on the top floor of the library. It was empty. It usually was not many people came up here. Romano wandered over to the window. Putting his forehead against the cool hard glass looking out tat the city as it stretched before him. HE once again felt that ripping pain tear through him. This was always Antonio's favorite place. He says you could see the entire city and you could. Romano slid down to the floor . pulling away from the window and closing his eyes. When he opened them again and looked into window he saw his reflection, Antonio. Romano gasped reaching forward a pang of need and longing shooting through him.

"Antonio," Romano choked out reaching out to touch the cool glass. The reflection just smiled at him.

It's said that if someone dies they have two choices. Either move on to the after life or remain behind. Those who remain behind usually want something or need something before they continue on. They usually appeared in a reflection of a window or water somewhere they held dear. Romano always heard the stories but pushed them away and thought they where bullshit.

"Antonio." He repeated his voice cracking he took a deep breath." Damn you bastard I miss you so much and it has not even been an entire day. Pathetic isn't it?" Antonio just offered a sad smile. Romano took a deep breath leaning his head against the window. He was not used to sharing his feelings but once he started he could not stop.

"I miss your constant smile, your stupid comments, your warm hugs, your comforting words, I miss your good cooking, your affection fuck I miss you. I don't want you to go it hurts Antonio so badly but I have to. Antonio I love you so damn much and I always have. Tears slowly started to roll down Romano's face.

"I just wanted to let you know. Romano glanced at the Antonio's reflection. It reached its hand out towards him . Romano put his had up against his on the glass against his.

"One more thing, you better wait over there Anotio, Wait for me. " Antonio Smiled one last time before his reflection started to fade, then disappeared. Romano leaned his head against the glass one more time. Finally, he cried and released his grief for what he had lost.


End file.
